


scarlet

by britishtwat



Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Useless Lesbians, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: basically wanda and pietro live in a shabby apartment in the city, hiding their powers from sight and trying to live normal lives.until wanda meets a certain redhead avenger in the park...POV wanda, in this au she works at a diner with Peter parker, who is spiderman but not to her knowledge. the maximoff twins are unknown to the avengers :)
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: avengers fluff stuff :) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854238
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> it's gay, fellas
> 
> also nature-loving wanda is the only wanda, don't @ me

it was a couple of weeks ago when you met her.  
you liked to take long walks in the big park by your apartment in the city.  
you and your brother pietro recently moved to the area, so you were getting to know the places. you worked long shifts in a popular diner to pay for your meager living, and twice a week your shift ended really late, so occasionally you'd walk for a bit in the park, maybe even climbing a tree or two for fun (you loved climbing tall structures, it made you feel free). 

it wasn't the best idea, considering its well known that walking around at night on your own, especially because you're a woman, is dangerous, but then again you don't live in a very rough area. plus, you had the advantage of, oh, maybe being able to fuckin move things with your mind.  
the walks calmed you, helped soothe your busy mind full of memories of your troubled past.  
the night you saw her, you had paused on your evening stroll to pick up some litter that was right beside the bin. ridiculous, you'd thought, why even bother littering when the dustbin was right there!  
you wiped your hands on your jeans, and hoisted your bag containing your work uniform(a posh black suit with a blue bow tie) back onto your shoulder.  
you turned around, but you were met with a face very close to yours. a beautiful face.  
it happened very quickly, you screamed and instinctively threw your arms forward, the woman making a noise of surprise.  
she caught your flailing arms in her slender hands, raising a perfect eyebrow at you.  
despite the adrenaline racing through you, your heart began to pound for an entirely different reason to shock.  
the woman who had startled you was drop-dead fucking gorgeous. her deep green eyes stared into yours like she was reading your soul, and you would have let her.  
after a few moments of you staring at her helplessly, she quirked her... gorgeous.. lips, and spoke in a raspy voice.  
"you good there?"  
your mouth opened and closed, and realising you looked like an idiot, you stammered out a "y-yeah, you just scared me"  
the lady smiled, and your heart fluttered.  
"I'm sorry about that, love" she said softly, and released your arms she was still gently holding, you actually had to restrain yourself from letting out a whimper at the lack of her warm hands.  
managing a shy nod, you gripped your bag tightly and looked down at your scruffy doc martens (one of your proudest possessions), twisting one of the silver rings on your fingers. you'd never had the biggest self esteem, and this goddess intimidated you a bit  
"so what's a nice girl like you doing out here so late?" the redhead persisted in conversation, something you weren't upset about  
"oh,just..walking.." you said vaguely, running a hand through your long brown hair.  
now you had calmed a bit, you were happily surprised that you hadn't used your powers, showing that your efforts in controlling the red magic were paying off!  
the woman gestured to the bench nearby, and you obliged, following her to the seat.  
you sat up the far end of the bench, pulling your legs up and resting your chin on your knees. the woman giggled, a gentle laugh that had your insides twisting.  
"what?" you asked curiously, and she just smiled. "you sit weirdly" the lady said, from her perfect crossed legs position.  
you flushed, grinning widely. "my friend says that"  
"your freind?" the woman inquired, in that loVELy voice of hers  
"my mate peter, he works with me at La Bernardin" you explained, gesturing vaguely down the street of where the restaurant was  
"he's a right laugh, he's the only one I can stand working a shift with" you said, the woman laughing with you  
you were surprised at how much you were opening up to this mysterious girl, you were typically a private person  
you were just about to ask her what she was doing out alone, when her phone rang, interrupting their calm atmosphere  
the woman apoligised, but you shook your head, motioning for her to pick up, which she did.  
as the woman talked on the phone, you respected her privacy and tried not to listen, instead taking the chance to study her a bit.  
she was wearing a dark grey shirt, with a badass leather jacket over the top, coupled with blue skinny jeans that highlighted her curvy figure (you were trying not to perve but it was intensely difficult, your eyes were drawn to her)  
for some reason you longed to touch her curled red hair, run your hands through it... jesus wanda! stop perving, you thought.  
snapping to attention, you realised the woman was trying to talk to you. flushing red yet again, you stuttered "w-what, sorry?"  
she smirked, a coy look on her pretty face, and spoke again in her gentle voice : "im terribly sorry but I have to go"  
you were surprised at how disappointed you were, but you nodded. "of course, sorry for keeping you"  
"not at all" she replied quietly, gracefully rising from the bench "I quite enjoyed this"  
you blushed, and waved slightly as she walked back off down the path  
being slightly dazed, you didn't even realise you hadn't gotten her name. you considered running after her, but that was wierd, and besides, you might never see her again. 

or so you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> nat's hot  
> also wanda is a idiot lesbian
> 
> thanks for reading! :))


End file.
